Meet the Time Traveling Dragonets!
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: Meet the dragonets who traveled back in time. Watch as humor and reactions, including love, show up! Please tell me what you want in this story! No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is mysteryreader6626! I would like you to meet my new story of time travel! The dragonets go to the past and introduce themselves. OMG this is the 100th story on fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

The war was over. For good. Sunny's mom, Thorn, was crowned queen. And Burn and blister are dead! Just like the fake prophecy. Clay finally got to see my sibs not during war and tsunami got to see her family. All was well...or is it?

This story is a time travel story, but i need some ideas, so tell me what you guys want to happen, like would you like them introduce themselves to every dragon, or themselves depending on their tribe? Tell me what you want! please comment.

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out.**


	2. Happy Gatherings

**Here is the REAL chapter. This is the prolugue. Underline prolugue, so it is going to be short. Sorry if you think I didn't get them right. Please tell me some tips on how to! Thanks to Guest for asking, if not it would've taken longer. But please use a name, I don't like calling people guest because I don't know who is who. Does anyone want to Beta this story?**

* * *

><p>The war was over. Peace has returned and the dragonets went to visit Sunny's mother, but...<p>

"Are we there yet? " Jambu asked again after 5 seconds of the last reply.

"No." Tsunami replied.

"My wings are tired."

" Will you stop complaining?" Tsunami replied annoyed. She turned to Jambu's younger sister and asked, " Is he always this annoying?"

A voice next to Tsunami, camouflaged, said, " Yes, he is."

" I am not annoying! I am-" Jambu protested. He was cut off by a Mudwing.

"Is there going to be a feast? With a cow?" Clay eagerly asked Sunny.

"Yes, my mom is laying a feast at the palace to welcome us, since we have been away planning for the school. I specifically asked for a cow for you." Sunny beamed at Clay. Clay smiled back.

"There is a huge library, right?" Starflight asked Sunny as he flew with the help of Fatespeaker, Deathbringer, and Riptide.

"Yeah, I saw one, and it is huge." Said Peril in the back of the group.

" I will help read to you." Fatespeaker nudged.

"Thanks." Starflight said. Jambu once again opened his mouth.

" I saw that palace last time we came, but why is it less scary?" All sighed, knowing Jambu would ask that question.

"Sunny's mom remodeled it after she became queen." Deathbringer said as he abandoned helping Starlfight to fly up front. ***cough, cough, next to Glory, cough, cough***

"Oh." He replied. They all arrived in front of the entrance.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Said one of the two dragon guards.

"Hi Quibli, hi Smolder."

"Hi princess!" Said the two in sync, they moved to make way. Smolder and Quibli glared at each other as Sunny walked by in pure jealously. Tsunami whispered, " Does Sunny not notice the two dragons who like her?" Everyone nodded. Tsunami sighed and everyone else entered the palace.

( **A.N. I was going to end it here, but here is the rest. **)

"Wow." All said, who were speechless.

"Is this the same Sandwing palace?" Asked Glory. Sunny nodded her head. Everyone was at awe of the remodeled Sandwing Palace. It was...magnificent. Thorn sure put a whole ton of work into this place. She took out all the VERY creepy stuff of Burn's collection and the dragon heads. And replaced it with a whole ton of other remodels. By the looks of it, it took a whole year or more._'It is a surprise it took less,'_ Tsunami thought.

"How did they finish all this?" Asked a awed Tsunami. Others were agreeing, but a bunch of guards led them to the dining room. The dining room was completely clean and probably took a few days to clean it and a gigantic feast, which would've fed an entire army or Clay, was laid in front of them. Clay made a beeline to the cow and ate a huge chunk of it.

"Moons, this is delicious." Clay said while eating.

"I am glad you like it." said a kind voice.

Sunny gasped, "Mom!" and ran to her and hugged her. Everyone besides the happy mother and daughter saw the envious looks sent to Sunny by all the dragonets.

"Are you all hungry? Come and go eat!" Everyone sat down and Starflight bowed to Thorn.

"No need for that." Thorn told Starflight and he nodded. Everyone sat down and began eating and talking. Sunny and her mom were catching up, Starflight to Riptide about learning in the Sea Kingdom, Tsunami and Glory were arguing who would be a better queen, and Clay and Jambu were eating. Peril joined Starflight's and Riptide's conversation. It was a happy gathering, but not for long.

"Queen Thorn! " yelled a guard who ran into the room. Thorn who was sitting at the head stood up.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked. The guard ran up and whispered something to her. Thorn's eyes widened.

"Mom, what is it?" Sunny asked.

"Nothing...there has been a call for a meeting between all the queens," she replied. Glory stood up, but Thorn held up a talon.

"Glory, there is no need. Grandeur is there already for you, since you were away. She shall take your place instead of the other old queens." Thorn shuddered at the thought of the other queens, from what she heard, they shouldn't have been! Sunny told her Glory was much better. She trusted her daughter's opinion. Thorn turned to Smolder.

"Take our guests to their rooms," she ordered. Smolder nodded and bowed and the dragons followed him. Sunny stayed behind.

"Mom, are you okay? I can go with you if you like?" Sunny offered. Thorn shook her head as in a no.

"No, you can not. It would be much better of you stayed," and Thorn left the room, leaving a daughter with a frown upon her face. Thorn sighed as she almost reached the entrance; it was for too dangerous for Sunny to come. She could only pray that she was safe for what is going to happen. It was almost time. Time for it to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>A cliff hanger! I already have an idea for the next chapter, so it might be short. Maybe I will combine them together, so yeah. After I post chapter 3, I will combine them if you wonder. <strong>

**Kate: Riptide to the disclaimer, and I won't take no for an answer. **

**Riptide: Fine, mysteryreader6626 or Kate doesn't own a thing. **

**Kate: Thanks, and I had an idea to do questions at the end of each chapter. Review and check out the poll in my profile!**

**What is your favorite subject out of math, science, history, English, or P.E? Did you ever have a crush?**

**My answers: History and yes. **


End file.
